


The Eye. Again.

by Fishyz9



Series: Body Parts [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Levi puts himself between his patient and their drunken husband only to suffer the consequences. Then follows an incensed Nico Kim. (Levi gets beaten up and Nico gets mad.)





	The Eye. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Body Part series, the reference to Henry Thompkins is from "The Eye."  
> Also, here's another hurt/comfort fic. I might chill with the angst for a while!

I’m nose deep in a chart when I notice Linc is suddenly beside me, his stride matching mine. I spare him a quick glance before going back to the chart.

“Hey, I was just coming to find you. I don’t have Mrs. Tooley’s results back yet but–”

His hand on my shoulder guides me in a different direction and I frown at him. “What are you doing?”

“Just come with me.”

I know Linc well, the tone of his voice means that I need to brace myself for something. Chart forgotten, I set it on the nearest counter and follow him into the storage cupboard.

“What’s wrong, what happened?”

He opens his mouth to speak but then stops and moves me by the shoulders so that he’s the one blocking the door, not me.

“Before I get into it, you need to know that he’s ok, got it?”

“Who’s –?” _Levi_. I instantly try to move around him.

“Nope, _no_. Not happening, Nico. Nico just– _stand still for god’s sake_.”

He pushes me back against the wall with a jolt and snaps his fingers twice in front of my face.

“ _Listen_ to me, Doctor Kim. You are not going out there the furious, pissed off boyfriend. You are at your place work, you are at _his_ place of work and you will get a handle of yourself before you do something you regret. Are you listening?”

I clench my jaw. “Yes, yes I’m listening but get to it. You said he’s ok? What happened?”

He nods. “He’s ok.” He even grins. “Your boyfriend’s a total badass actually; you should be hella proud of the guy.”

“Get to it, Linc.”

“Domestic abuse victim comes in and she’s Schmitt’s patient. Battered all to hell but she’ll be alright, they’re talking about her options when the husband shows up. Schmitt manages to call security, and until they arrive he…” he sighs. “Basically puts himself between them to keep him away from her.”

I close my eyes for a second. “What are his injuries?”

He puts his hands on my shoulders. “This is where you stay calm, understand?”

I nod.

“He has an orbital rim fracture, a couple of cracked ribs and a broken wrist.”

When I surge forwards with a curse he immediately pushes back, slamming me back against the wall. “All non-life threatening injuries which will be healed and a thing of the past in a few months.”

“Son of a–” 

“ _Hey_ ,” he gives my shoulders another push. “Get it together. That’s your guy lying in a hospital bed right now and the last thing he needs is you storming in there, frothing at the mouth. He needs calm and collected, he needs you to be professional, comforting, so take a few deep breaths because I’m not letting you out of here until I’m sure you’ve got your head right.”

“How long did you wait?”

He sighs, his shoulders sagging slightly.

“How long did you wait to come find me, to tell me?”

“I couldn’t let you see him like that, Nico. No way.”

“How _long_?”

He sighs again. “An hour, maybe?”

“ _Jesus,_ Linc.” I practically hiss at him, feeling betrayed.

“Hey, he was a mess. He needed a CT and plus he was _unconscious_.” He lays his hand on my shoulder again and his voice softens. “He’s been diagnosed, he’s cleaned up and now he’s awake. The police have already spoken to him, he’s all yours.”

I run my hand through my hair in a quick, agitated motion. “Is he in much pain?”

Linc winces, tilts his head. “Some, we’re worried about concussion so he’s on the soft stuff for now.”

I frown. “He has a fractured eye socket and cracked ribs; he needs real drugs, Linc.”

“Yes.” He nods. “But anything stronger right now could cause more damage if he’s concussed. You know this. We monitor him for now and then in a few hours, if no more symptoms present _then_ he gets the good stuff.” His hand squeezes my shoulder. “He’s one of ours, Nico. We’ve got this.”

I drop my chin, nodding.

“Now, can I let you out of here? As soon as everyone else cleared out the room the first thing he asked for was you, poor guy needs a hug.”

I let out a pained noise and push past him, this time he lets me go. “Room number?” I call back at him.

“He’s in 402.”

I make my way to 402 and when I get there I take a moment outside to compose myself. Turns out that was a waste of time, because when I step through the door I’m floored by what I see. He looks up at me, his right eye deeply bruised and swollen shut, his left arm already in a cast.

He gives me a small smile. “Hey you.”

I walk over towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. “Hey.” I whisper, turning his chin gently towards me. I swallow hard. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re still the cutest guy in the hospital.”

He cracks a smile, wincing slightly. I wince along with him and stroke a finger long his unbruised cheek. “Sorry.”

“Careful.” He brushes my hand away, looking towards the shutters of the room which are open. I look behind me to see a few familiar faces milling around outside, likely wanting to stay near just in case Levi needs anyone.

“I don’t care.” I turn his chin back towards me and press the softest of kisses to his lips, careful of the small cut there. “Do you?”

“I guess not.” He says quietly, his lips pressed together to hide how pleased he clearly is.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad?” I ask, referring to the pain.

He lifts one shoulder in a non-committal shrug. “Somewhere in the middle.”

“Atta boy,” I whisper, a lump in my throat. He’s in a pain but painting on a brave face.

He hums. “That Henry Thompkins really upped his game this time.”

I let out a surprised laugh, my hand searching for his uninjured one so I can entwine our fingers. “Trust you to be making jokes right now.”

He shrugs. “What else am I going to do?” He leans his head back against the pillow and sighs, and then looks at me. “Pretty sure I got a few swings in there.”

“Yeah?”

He nods. “I mean I did zero damage but it’s the effort that counts, right?”

“From what Linc tells me, you stopped him from finishing off what he started with his wife. To quote, ‘your boyfriend is a total badass’.”

His head shifts against the pillow. “Linc said that about me?”

I nod. “I’m guessing a fair few others think that, too.” I glance through the open shutters against the glass of the window, to the familiar faces –interns, his friends– milling around outside, waiting for their turn with Levi. “And they’re not wrong. My boyfriend _is_ a total badass.”

“Just for that I’m going to let you sign my cast first.”

I curl my hand into a fist and close my eyes. “ _Yes_.”

He laughs, and then moans softly. “Ouch.”

“Aw, dude…”

“My whole face hurts. And what have I said about the ‘dude’ thing?”

I smirk.

“No one who is as intimately familiar with my body as you are is allowed to call me ‘dude.’ Pick something romantic, dammit.”

“You don’t like any of my suggestions.”

“Because they’re not serious suggestions. ‘Bro?’ ‘ _Chipmunk_?’”

“You do kind of look like a cute little chipmunk though, I’m just saying.”

He swats at me with his uninjured hand. “You’re supposed to be making feel better.” He laughs.

“That’s what the drugs are for…” I wince and glance at my watch. “Soon.”

He groans pitifully.

“Hey,” I run my fingers gently through his hair. “Why don’t you try and sleep through the next few hours. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You have to work.” He says sleepily.

“They’ll understand. And someone should really call your mom to let her know what’s happened.”

His one good eye widens slightly. “Oh god.”

“So here’s a slightly awkward question: if I were to call her and introduce myself, would she know who I am? Does she even know you have a boyfriend, or….?”

A flush creeps up his neck and I rush to reassure him. “This isn’t a gotcha question, Levi. A yes or no is absolutely fine, I just want to make this as easy as possible for you.”

He clears his throat, his answer is quiet. “She knows who you are.”

I raise an eyebrow. “As in this is my work colleague Nico, or…?”

“As in ‘Levi when are you going to bring home this boyfriend you never shut about so I can cook for him’.”

I smother a grin. “Really?”

“Lame?”

“Adorable.” I lean forward to kiss his cheek.

“She’ll insist on coming here.” His eye widens again. “Don’t let her drive. Make her get an Uber. She’s a total flapper, Nico. I’m serious; she’ll drive into a tree or something.”

“I’ll take care of it. You need to sleep.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t mind being unconscious right now.”

I stand, leaning over him to press another kiss to his brow, screw whoever’s watching. I glance back at his friends waiting outside, trying to be discreet. “You have interns milling around outside, want me to tell them to come back later?”

“They’re here?” He carefully stretches his neck to look around me. “Nah, send them in.”

I frown, concerned. “Sure?”

“Yeah, while my face is extra puffy and I look super tough.”

I grin, kiss his cheek again. “ _My_ tough guy.” I whisper in his ear, and then offer him a wink before heading outside.

They all stop their whispering and look at me silently, unsure of what to say. I give them my best reassuring smile. “Go on in, he’d like to see you.”

“How’s he holding up?” Helm asks me, practically bouncing on her feet to look around me. Oddly enough it reminds me of Levi.

“Like a total champ. But despite what he says he’s hurting and he should be sleeping, so maybe keep it short and sweet.”

“Thanks, Doctor Kim.” Casey says and strides past me, into the room.

Helm hangs back a moment, giving me a calculating look. “So, it _is_ you.”

We both know what she’s talking about so I give her a subtle nod and smile.

She nods back. “You’re good for him. Ok, I approve.”

I frown and let out a small laugh as she strides past me without a second look. They’re certainly a strange mix, but they’re Levi’s people, which makes them my people too so her approval is a positive.

I spot Linc at the nurses’ station and stride over to him.

“Still talking to me?” He asks.

I wince slightly. “Sorry.”

He waves me off. “Forget it.”

“I want to know what’s going on with the scumbag who did it.”

“The police already took Schmitt’s statement and a few witnesses too. He’s been arrested.”

 I glance between Linc and where Karev and Webber stand nearby. “I’m his significant other, if there’s any developments then I’m the first to know, alright?”

Karev simply nods, not batting an eyelid while Webber rises and an eyebrow in my direction. Neither judging nor disapproving, simply surprised. “You’ve got it.” Webber says.

“I need to move my schedule around; I have to be available to him, for now at least.”

“Details, Kim.” Karev says. “Don’t worry about it.”

Karev is paged and Webber soon gets pulled away and it takes a grand effort not to shove Linc in the shoulder when I see him smirking at me.

“His ‘significant other?’”

I shove him anyway. “Shut up.”

“You’re totally gone over this strange little guy, aren’t you?”

I lean one elbow against the nurses’ station as I fish my cell out of my pocket. “See for yourself.”

He frowns. “Who’re you calling?”

“His mother.”

“Oh man.” He almost laughs, giving me a sympathetic smile as he pats my shoulder and walks away to give me some privacy.

“Mrs. Schmitt? Hello, Mrs. Schmitt, my name is Nico Kim, I–yes. _Levi’s_ Nico…”

oOo

It wasn’t how I envisioned meeting Levi’s mother. Not even close. There was no way she wasn’t coming to the hospital to see her baby after I gently explained the situation to her, and I couldn’t have her take a cab or Uber, chivalry wouldn’t allow. So, after clearing it with the chief I set off to collect her myself.

As much as she tries to politely join me in conversation, I can tell she’s too worried to really keep it up. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her face is lined with worry. When we pull into the parking lot I settle my hand over hers when she tries to unbuckle her belt.

“A few things, Mrs. Schmitt.”

“Linda, sweetie. Call me Linda.”

I give her a soft smile. “Linda, just know that it looks worse than it is. His arm is in a cast and he’s bruised, he can’t open his right eye and the right side of his face is discoloured but he’s being taken good care of.”

“Oh.” She whispers, her brows lifting sadly together as she glances away from me, out of the passenger window. I squeeze her hand.

“He’s being watched by Doctor’s who consider him one of their own, Linda. He’ll bounce back from this relatively easily, so you don’t need to worry about his recovery, I promise.”

“How long before he can go home do you think?”

 “He’ll probably just be in overnight tonight as a precaution, so likely tomorrow morning sometime.”

She nods. “That’s good; I just want to get him home.”

“Actually I…” I begin gently. “I was wondering if perhaps it’d be a good idea if I were to take him home with me for a few days. That way he has a Doctor on standby at all times, just in case.”

“But, don’t you have to work? I know how hectic your schedules are.”

“I’ve already rearranged my schedule for the week.”

“Oh, well then. That sounds wise.”

 _Aaaand_ I just made her feel irrelevant. Well done, Kim. I tap my thumb against the steering wheel. “Or…uh, if it’s ok with you, perhaps I could pack a small bag and come stay at the Schmitt residence for a few days? That way you have your very own Ortho surgeon on standby and he still gets his mom’s homemade cooking…”

 “You’d be willing to do that?”

“Of course, but only if you’d be happy to have me.”

She watches me for a while and then gives me a soft smile, her hand reaching to pat over mine. “Thank you.”

That’ll be a fun one to explain to Levi. “Alright then, stay there a moment.”

I get out of the car and jog over to the passenger side to open the door for her. As ‘fine’ as she says she is, Levi was right. She’s a flapper and a little shaky right now. “Let me take that.”

She hands be the small overnight bag she hastily packed for Levi, just in case, and I sling it over my shoulder before holding my hand out for her. She looks at me in surprise and then places her small hand in mine, allowing me to help her out of the car. She hooks her hand over the inside of my elbow when offered to her and pats my arm.

“My Levi was right about you.”

“Oh?”

She hums softly. “The epitome of a gentleman.”

I feel an odd swell of pride at that and don’t know quite how to respond. Instead I glance at my watch. “Uh, one more thing, he should be on the good drugs now so don’t be surprised if he’s a little…loopy.”

“I’m assuming that’s the official medical term, is it?”

I nod. “Yes.”

She gives me what feels like a genuine smile. “Let’s go see our guy.”

oOo

So. Levi Schmitt on drugs? I need popcorn. I couldn’t stay long, I was needed elsewhere, but damn he was cute...

“See mom, didn’t I tell you he was handsome?”

“Yes, sweetie.” She indulges him with a fond smile.

“Just…so freakin’ handsome.”

“Mmhm.”

“And see how his hair does that swooshy thing? He doesn’t even use a hair dryer, I’ve watched.  He just puts some goop in there and _boom_ , done. Hello Italian-Korean James Bond.”

“Oh god,” I groan from the corner of the room. My hand over my face.

“And he’s super smart and funny and chill. _Nico_ ,” he says to me, over his mother’s shoulder. “Say something super smart and funny and chill.”

“Uh–”

“See?” He says to his mom with a serene smile. “See what I mean?”

“Nico is lovely, honey.”

“He fixes bones.”

“Does he now?”

“Yup.”

“That’s very nice.” She laughs gently.

“I like him so much, like…I’m crazy about him, mom. Imma tell him, _hey_!” He peers over his mother’s shoulder at me and by this point I’m watching through the cracks of my fingers as I attempt to stifle my laughter and hide my grin. “Nico–”

“No need to yell, sweetie.” His mom says.

“Nico I like you, ok?”

“Ok, cutie. I got it.”

“No, like…I really, _really_ like you. I super like you.  Like…scribble our initials in a heart on my journal kinda like you.”

“Yep, me too, Levi.” I laugh.

“Ok cool, thanks.”

And then he fell asleep. Just…fell asleep instantly. Linda turned around to look at me, an exasperated, adoring look on her face which, let’s be honest, deserved to be there.

“I think my son likes you.”

“You’ll be glad to know it’s mutual.”

“That’s a relief.”

A knock on the window draws my attention to the Chief who’s gesturing to me. I look back at Linda and hold my finger up – _one minute_ – and push away from the wall with my hip. “I’ll be right back.”

I find the Chief by the elevators, waiting for the doors to open. “You wanted to be the first to know.”

I frown but then realise instantly that he has news about Levi’s attacker. “What’s the update?”

He sighs. “The wife posted bail. He’s out.”

I curse under my breath. “I’m assuming she won’t be pressing charges, then.”

He clenches his jaw and shakes his head. “No.”

“ _Goddammit_.”

“Don’t be too quick to judge. You didn’t see how afraid she was. Domestic abuse is…well it’s a very specific type of evil.”

I can’t help but feel like he’s speaking from experience, so I let it go. “But Levi _is_ pressing charges.”

He gives my shoulder a squeeze. “That’s right; the SOB isn’t off the hook yet. You don’t come into this hospital and attack a Doctor and get away with it.”

I nod my head, somewhat mollified. Though this isn’t something I relish breaking to Levi or his mother. “I don’t even know his name.”

“Fred Barns. But don’t worry; security is aware to keep an eye out just in case, though I doubt he’d be dumb enough to show his face here again. And besides, Schmitt’ll be discharged likely tomorrow afternoon sometime.”

I nod my head. “Thank you, Chief.”

The elevator doors open and he lifts his chin. “Alright. He’s passed out so go do some work.”

“You got it.”

I checked in on him intermittently, and I even convince his mother to go home and get some rest after the stress of the day. She had a sweet, private moment with her son and Levi managed to persuade her to stay home tomorrow. A testament to the utter charm of Levi’s smile and gentle voice.

I take to sleeping in the chair beside his bed when on break, so when I wake up it’s to Levi with his head turned towards me, watching me with a soft look in his eyes.

“Morning.” He says.

“Good morning” I say, stretching and then leaning towards him, my elbows resting on my knees. “How are you feeling this morning, gorgeous?”

His cheek dimples. “Well, not as good as last night, but I’m hanging in there.”

“Not many people get to feel that good.” I smirk.

He winces. “I seem to remember calling you James Bond?”

I laugh, lean forwards and kiss him.

“Did I embarrass myself?”

“It was just me and your mom, so no.”

“And I go home today?”

I nod. “Yes. So here’s the plan. I’ve swapped my shifts and taken some leave, so I have the next two days free to keep an eye on you…”

“You shouldn’t waste your holiday, Nico.”

“Taking care of you isn’t a waste, Bambino, it’s a priority. Anyway, I was going to take you back to mine but your mom’s been pretty shaken by all this so I think it’s best for you to go back to your house. With me. I’ll grab an overnight bag and camp out at yours for a few days to keep an eye on your injuries.”

He lifts his head slightly. “You…you’d do that?”

“Of course.” I tilt my head slightly. “I super like you too, remember?”

He groans and closes his eyes (eye) with an embarrassed smile. 

“Hey,” I laugh, reaching to brush my hand along his jaw. “Don’t.”

“Just tell me it was more endearing than mortifying and I’ll let it go.”

“Totally endearing, so quit worrying. We’re going to spend the next two days on your mom’s sofa, eating her cooking and watching those Harry Potter movies you keep badgering me about.”

“Score.”

“Followed by the Die Hard franchise.”

“Argh.”

“Hey come on, fair is fair.” I lift an eyebrow at him. “Plus, Bruce Willis in his heyday? Yes please.”

“Hey, quit being attracted to other guys when I’m all hurt and injured.”

I press my lips together. “I’m sorry, Bambino. Bruce Willis, _ew_.”

“That’s better.” He laughs, and then clears his throat.

“Thirsty?”

He nods. I reach for jug of water to pour him a cup.

“Thank you.” He takes a mouthful, and then seems to brace himself. “Any news on Mrs. Barns?”

I look away for a moment; rub my hands together before meeting his eyes again. “She won’t press charges. And you should know that Fred Barns made bail.”

His head sinks against the pillow and he looks away dejectedly.

“He can’t get to you, Levi.”

“That’s not…” he lets out a sigh. “I thought I nearly had her convinced, but I’m guessing that…” he looks at me. “That’s she’s the one who…?”

I nod my head.

“God. What a nightmare to be caught in.”

He has the biggest heart. I run a hand over my face and suddenly remember that I have the perfect distraction sitting at my feet. A little something I had stashed as a valentines gift in my locker.

“Hey so listen, I have about…” I look at my watch, “an hour before I have to get back to it for a while, but I have the perfect thing to pass the time.”

“What’s that?”

I lean my forearms on the side of the bed and my eyes drop to his lips. I lower the tone of my voice when I speak. “I need you to teach me, Levi.” I say seductively.

He raises an eyebrow and his voice breaks slightly when he speaks. “Y-you understand that I can’t really move much at the moment, right?”

“That’s ok; I can do all the work…”

“It’s kind of mean of you to turn me on like this when I can’t do anything about it.” He laughs. “What are you talking about?”

I lift the board game from between my feet and hold it up. “Dungeons and Dragons.”

His jaw drops and he turns away, closing his one good eye and letting out a loud laugh. “Oh my god you didn’t! Where did you even get that?”

“eBay.” I smirk.

“You are the absolute best, oh my god. Boyfriend of the year!”

“Well I mean that’s what I was going for.” I grin with a shrug as I open up the box.

“How long have you been holding onto this? When were you going to…?”

I lift one shoulder as I unfold the board. “I thought it’d be fun on Valentines, or something.”

He turns his head against the pillow with a sigh. “You got it for me for Valentines. You…come here. Kiss me. Now.”

His hand reaches for the front of my scrubs and pulls me forward into a kiss. He brushes his nose against mine affectionately. “I say this without any morphine in my system. I super like you, Nico. Which is to say…I-I love you.”

My breath catches slightly. “Love you too.” I murmur.

He smiles, let’s go of my scrubs and then lifts his chin at the board. “Let’s play. You are so getting laid when I’m better. I can’t emphasise this enough.”

I laugh softly. “Then it was totally worth outbidding DungeonMaster94 for this into the wee hours of the morning.”

“Everything you’re saying is just turning me on more, quit it.”

I laugh. “Come on, teach me.”

oOo

When it comes to the end of the day I’m almost looking somewhat forward to this mini-break with Levi, despite the reasons and unusual destination. I’m heading to his room where he’ll be waiting for me to collect him when a raised voice at the main reception turns my head.

“I don’t know the pipsqueaks name! He had glasses and a death wish. _There_ , does that help?”

There’s a definite slur to that voice and I feel every nerve in my body stand on end.

“Mr. Barns, I’m going to need you to take a seat for just a moment.” The nurse says, though I can tell that she is fully aware of whom it is she’s speaking to and has already signalled to her colleague to call for security.

But that’s ok, because security isn’t required any more. Without thinking of the repercussions or the blatant stupidity of my actions, without a second’s hesitation I head straight over to the main desk, almost dizzy with anticipation as my hand curls into a fist.

“Fred Barns?” I call.

He turns –none too gracefully – and before he can get a word out, every ounce of rage and fury I’ve felt over the past two days connects square with his jaw through my fist. And I don’t stop there. In fact I _can’t_ stop. I’m over him and the blows are raining down on him in wet thumps, his face hanging limply as I hold the collar of plaid shirt in my other hand. I can’t stop.

It’s only when I feel hands pulling me back, off of him that I realise I’ve beaten his face damn near unrecognisable. He’s half conscious, blood spilling out of his mouth and his nose clearly broken.  

Doctor’s rush in, calling for a gurney to lift him and suddenly the Chief is there.

“Let go of him, now!” He yells at the security guards holding onto me. “Dammit, Kim! God _dammit_!”

I understand immediately what I’ve done, the position I’ve just put him in, but I can say with one hundred percent honesty that I don’t regret it for a second.  He casts me one last glance and then starts barking orders. When Fred Barns is wheeled away he looks back at me.

“My office. Now!”

I sit in that office, looking down at my darkening knuckles without an ounce of remorse. I may have just ended my career, but the gratification of hearing the crunch of his bones under my fist made it worth it. Eventually the Chief walks in and I stand.

He paces for a second, and then faces me with his hands on his hips. “Unbelievably stupid, Kim.”

“Yes, sir.”

He narrows his eyes at me. “You don’t regret it at all, do you?”

“If I’ve brought the hospital into any kind of disrepute then–”

“You don’t regret it at all, do you Kim?” he repeats.

I swallow. “No. No I don’t.”

He watches me for a second and then to my surprise lets out a small laugh, shaking his head and turning away to perch on the table behind him. He crosses his arms. “We are so similar it’s scary.”

That wasn’t what I was expecting. “Sir?”

“What you just did out there?”  He nods his head towards the door. “Been there, done that. So I get it, understand? But this is still an epic screw up on your behalf.”

“I understand.”

“I don’t think you do.” He pushes off of the desk and takes a few steps towards me. “Not only will he potentially – _likely_ – try and get you fired or sue the hospital, but you just helped him significantly in his case against Schmitt.”

My heart sinks. I can’t believe I…I just did the guy who attacked my boyfriend a favour without realising it. How the hell do I face Levi after this?

“I mean we’ll fight for you, Kim. But…” he sighs. “Only time is going to tell on this one.”

“Am I fired?” I swallow hard.

He levels me with a hard stare for a few moments before answering. “No, you’re on leave remember?”

“Sir?”

“Like I said. Been there, done that.”

I nod my head. “Yes sir.”

He nods towards the door. “Get out of here and wait for my phone call.”

I head towards the door.

“Oh and Kim?”

I turn back towards him.

“This is the second warning I’ve had to hand you in less than six months. You don’t get a third, understand?”

I nod. “Understood. Thank you.”

I leave the office, anxious as hell. Not only over the tenuous balance of my career, but over having to explain myself to Levi. When I walk into his room he’s sitting there ready and waiting to go home, in a wheelchair, his overnight bag in his lap and his expression grim.  

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“I know.”

“You’ve spoken to the Chief?”

I nod.

“ _And_?” He asks insistently. “Fired? Suspended? What?”

I shake my head. “Nothing yet, I’m to wait for his phone call. I’m…I’m sorry, Levi.”

“Yeah, you should be.”

“I saw red. It’s like I couldn’t physically stop myself I…” I let out a heavy sigh. “If he walks away after what he did to you because of me…”

“That’s why you think I’m mad?”

I drop my head and perch on the side of the bed.

“Nico…If he walks he walks. I’m not afraid of him; it’s his _wife_ I feel most sorry for. If I’m scared it’s because you might have just tanked your career. I’m scared you might be _fired_. You love your work and…and dammit, Nico.” He says with a frustrated sigh, thumping the arm of his wheelchair and looking away from me.

I hang my head, the realisation of what I might have done to my own career hitting even harder.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m swooning over here. It’s stupid and predictable but I love that you wanted to rip his head off to protect me it…it makes me feel safe, and wanted.” His voice trembles. “But it wasn’t worth it.”

I look at him. “Yes it was.” I say quietly. “Yes you are.”

He swallows hard, his eyes growing glassy. “Let’s go home, we can talk more at home.”

I nod and step behind his wheelchair to push him towards the door. I pause however when he lifts his hand just over his shoulder, not an easy feat with cracked ribs, and then takes my bruised hand in his to press a brief kiss to my knuckles.

“Let’s go.”

oOo

“And I’ll be at my book club for most of tomorrow afternoon so you should have the place to yourselves, but I’ll be making some meatloaf for you to heat up.” There’s a heartbeat of silence. “Then after my book club I’ll be off to an orgy with a few of the girls.”

I choke.

“That’s nice– what?” Levi suddenly looks up from his plate, at his mother.

“So you _were_ listening, how nice.”

“Sorry,” Levi apologies and I can’t help but laugh.

“Are you in pain? You seem distracted.”

He shakes his head. “I’m alright, just tired.” He offers us both a forced smile and then places his fork next to his plate. “It’s been a long, stressful day.”

“Oh?” She glances between the two of us.

I clear my throat. “Fred Barns, the man who attacked Levi showed up at the hospital again.”

Now she places her fork down next to her plate and shifts in her seat. She looks furious. “I see.”

“But security got there straight away.” I rush on. “He got nowhere near Levi.”

Levi lets out a small, humourless laugh. “ _Security_ got to him.”

She looks between us, then at my hand. Busted.

“Does this have anything to do with Nico’s knuckles being a lovely shade of fuchsia?”

“I…I may have beat security to him.” I admit. “And broken his face.”

Linda glances at her son. “And you’re mad at him for this?”

“He could lose his job.”

“Oh,” she looks at me, concerned.

I lift one shoulder and press my lips together in a grim line. “Waiting for a phone call.”

“I see. Well, it _has_ been a stressful day then.” She stands and takes her plate over to the sink. “Are you both done?”

Levi nods and I hand her my plate with a thank you. “Do you need help?” I ask, meaning the dishes.

“No, no thank you but why don’t we all call it a night. You look exhausted, sweetheart.” She says to Levi.

“I’m getting there.”

She walks over to him and presses a kiss to his temple. “I’ll leave Nico to help you down the stairs?” She aims her question at me.

I nod my head and offer her a smile.

“Ok then,” she hesitates. “Well, goodnight.” She brushes her hand gently against his uninjured cheek. “Honey, it isn’t for me to interfere in your relationship so I’ll leave you to it.” She looks at me. “But I for one will be baking Nico a cake in the morning.”

Levi actually laughs, and when he sees me grinning he shakes his head. “Nico, she’s serious.”

I shrug. “Lemon drizzle’s my favourite.”

She pats my shoulder as she passes us and head towards the stairs. “Good night you two.”

We watch her leave and then a silence falls between us which isn’t necessarily uncomfortable.

“Still mad?” I ask.

He shakes his head “just worried for you.”

I nod. “Yeah, me too.” I heave out a sigh. “Come on, let’s get some shut eye.”

He levels me with a withering look and I snort. “Poor choice of words, I’m sorry.”

I help him up out of his set and then down the basement stairs. It’s a slow process and he only swats at my arm once when I offer to fireman carry him down. As soon as he’s settled on the edge of the bed he lets out a deep sigh.

“I can’t believe I have Nico Kim in my bedroom.” He snickers to himself. “If only fifteen year old Levi could see this drastic upgrade.”

“Upgrade from what?” I smirk.

“From my _right hand_.”

I throw my head back and laugh, unable to help myself. He shushes me, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his lips.

“Too bad you’re in no shape to get laid.”

He actually pouts. “I know, tell me about it. In fact, you’re going to have to knock the sexy stuff on the head for the time being.”

“What sexy stuff?” I ask as I reach back and pull my sweater up from the collar, over my head. When I look at him again his lips are pressed together in a tight line and his one good eye is narrowed at me.

“Like _that_. You know I love the way you do that.”

I smirk. Ok perhaps that was deliberate. “Sorry.”

“Is this the first time we’ve gone to bed to just…sleep?”

I pause a moment. “Yeah, actually. Oh wow, we’re a boring old married couple. Aww.”

I leave my folded sweater on his chair and then suddenly stand up straight, snapping my fingers. “Your meds, I left them upstairs. Some doctor I am.”

“Could you grab my overnight bag too? I left it on the sofa.”

“Sure. Be right back.”

I hop up the stairs (a fair site quicker than when we came down them earlier) and grab the clear bag of medication set on the kitchen counter. I quickly scan through, double checking the labels and that everything is there and then look for an empty glass, being as quiet as possible. I find one and run the tap to fill it. Slinging his overnight bag over my bare shoulder I head back down to the basement, remembering to get the lights as I go.

“Here you go–”

I’m setting down his overnight bag just as he’s hanging up the phone, _my_ phone. “What’s going on?”

He has the grace to blush. “I…a total overstepping of bounds, sorry. Your phone rang and I recognised the number, it was the hospital. I knew you wouldn’t hear if I yelled for you and I didn’t want to let it go to voicemail it’s too important –”

“Levi,” I interrupt his rambling. “Was it the Chief, what did he say?”

He nods and a big smile spreads over his lips. “You’re not fired.” He says almost breathlessly.

I close my eyes and feel my shoulders sag as I let out a deep breath. “Oh my god, oh god I was so sure I was toast.”

“Me too. Come here, I need to hug you.” He gestures me over impatiently.

I laugh softly and help him stand. His arms automatically wrap around my middle and his cheek turns to press against my shoulder. It’s become a familiar feeling, more than comforting. Holding Levi close, having his arms around me has become an essential part of my everyday life. Like breakfast. Levi is my most important meal of the day, but instead of a meal he’s my whole goddamn heart.

“I am so relieved. Oh my god. I haven’t been that anxious since…I’ve never been that anxious.”

“Sit, I need details.”

He sits carefully.

“It was Mrs. Barns.”

I lift a brow, sitting next to him. “The wife?”

He nods. “He was all set to sue, but she threatened to press charges against him if he tried to take your job, so…” he shrugs. “Problem solved.” He tilts his head slightly, frowns at me. “Why aren’t you as over the moon as I am?”

“I am, it’s just… it’s not really a problem solved, is it? She _should_ be pressing charges. Instead she’s using his battering her as a bargaining chip to save my ass.”

“Nico…” he says gently, his hand squeezing my knee. “Don’t do that to yourself. She was never going to press charges. She bailed him out, remember?”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

He gives me a sad smile. “I kind of am, though. I’m the one who tried to convince her in the first place, remember? She…she’s trapped, Nico. And it’s awful and I wish I could help her. But blaming ourselves isn’t going to fix this situation. I hope she gets help, I really do, but there’s nothing else we can do here. I’m just grateful that she was brave enough to help us, if not herself.”

My hand slides around his waist and I lean my brow against his temple and press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

His hand strokes up and down my thigh. “This is a very small victory, let’s take it.”

“Ok.” I nod. “Ok, so uh, what else did the chief say?”

“Nothing really, other than, and I quote, ‘no third chances, keep your nose clean.’” He frowns. “What was the second chance?”

“The ambulance.”

He winces. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re on the Chief’s radar, and not for good reasons, all because of me.”

“I think they’re very good reasons.”

“Come on, this is serious.”

“We both got an unofficial strike for the ambulance, and I don’t know about you, but that was the hottest make out session of my life and totally worth it…”

He laughs, even flushes slightly.

“And the second, well…”

“You’d do it again, wouldn’t you?”

“In a heartbeat. In fact I’m lucky they pulled me off of him when they did, because I don’t think I would’ve stopped.”

He swallows hard, says nothing.

I reach to brush my thumb along his jaw, leaning forward to press my lips to his. “You’re worth it.”

I can tell he’s feeling emotional, and I also know he gets easily embarrassed when seen as such so I take a deep breath and search for something to make him smile. “You got a sharpie?”

“What?”

I nod to his cast. “You said I get to sign it first.”

He laughs. “You actually want to sign my cast?”

“Yep. Sharpie?”

He nods to a bedside draw. “In there I think.”

I quickly fish out the sharpie and then gently taking his arm and pull it out straight, turning my back to him slightly so he can’t see what I’m doing.

“Wait, what are writing? Oh my god. Nico Kim, if you’re drawing a dick I will kill you.”

I snort. “Like I’d do that. That’s not nearly embarrassing enough.”

He groans, resting his brow against my shoulder, but at least I’ve got him smiling. “I seem to remember you saying something about ‘scribbling-our-initials-in-a-heart liking me…’”

“You’re not…”

I let go of his arm and wait patiently for his withering stare so that I can laugh at him. But instead, he traces gently with a finger where I’ve drawn a little heart with “N + L” inside. There’s a tender look in his eyes when he looks up at me, and he actually looks slightly bashful.

“I know you were going for funny but I kind of like it.”

I tilt my head to one side. He is goddamn adorable. “You’re going to be the death of me, bambino.”

Big, beautiful green eyes meet mine. “You’ve called me that before, is that the official endearment you’ve settled on?”

“Mmhm.”

“It’s Italian?” He wets his lip when I nod. “What does it mean?”

I bring my lips close to his ear and whisper. “Baby.”

He bites his lip, smiling. Eventually he nods. “Ok, we can keep that one.”

“But still no ‘chipmunk?’”

“Hell no.” He laughs, but then takes me by surprise by deftly catching my lips in a kiss. He moans softly, his hand creeping around the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. He begins to pull me down over him and automatically I follow until he breaks the kiss with a hiss.

“Ribs,” he gasps.

“Ok, no more Mr Grabby Hands.” I warn him. “Time for some innocent, wholesome sleep.”

He grumbles but does as he’s told when I help him shimmy out of most of his clothes. As soon as he’s relatively comfortable I follow suite and climb in beside him, spooning up behind him but still being careful of his injuries. “Comfortable?”

“You’re too far away.” He grumbles, reaching back for my arm.

“I’m like, two inches away.”

“That’s too far.”

He tugs at my arm and I inch forwards until my chest is flush against his back. My arm slides underneath the pillow to cushion him and pull him tight against me. “Better?” I murmur into his ear.

“Perfect.” He sighs. “You’re perfect.”

“Love you, bambino.” I whisper into his ear.

He’s already half asleep, but he mumbles something back about a sun sword. I kiss his shoulder and follow him into sleep.

 


End file.
